


The Little Wolf Boy

by Arcanaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanaii/pseuds/Arcanaii
Summary: Hey there little red riding hoodYou sure are looking goodYou're everything a big bad wolf could wantLittle red riding hoodI don't think little big girls shouldGo walking in these spooky old woods aloneWhat big eyes you haveThe kind of eyes that drive wolves madJust to see that you don't get chasedI think I oughta walk with you for a waysWhat full lips you haveThey're sure to lure someone badSo until you get to Grandma's placeI think you oughta walk with me and be safeGonna keep my sheep suit on'Til I'm sure that you've been shownThat I can be trusted walking with you aloneLittle red riding hoodI'd like to hold you if I couldBut you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won'tWhat a big heart I haveThe better to love you withLittle red riding hoodEven bad wolves can be goodI try to keep satisfiedJust to walk close by your sideMaybe you'll see things my way'Fore we get to Grandma's place~Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried





	1. Little Red Riding Wolf

It was just a normal day, I explored the area, went to my little cliffside spot where I could overlook the forests like a god. I went home, and got into bed after a long day, but felt a tingling sensation on my ears and tail. A large hand stroked them, and I closed my eyes, not realizing or caring whether it was a stranger who broke in or not; the aura around them was soothing, relaxing, and just… wonderful. I turned around to see if I could catch a glimpse of who it was, but, it seems I then woke up, and to my mother’s screaming of course.

“Nyles, get your ass up, it’s almost noon! Your brother ran off again, go see if you can find him!”

I sighed, hearing this almost every morning.

“Yes, mother. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“I don’t need you to go in a moment, I need you to go NOW!” she yelled.

“Alright!” I replied, and got out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, dragging my tail on the ground though in human form, I grudgingly stopped in front of the door. I looked around and saw my mom, yelling at my father and accusing him of being irresponsible and stupid, though he was still asleep when my brother left. I listened for a little more, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. It wasn’t fancy or anything, since we lived out in the forest, it just consisted of a bath, a sink, and a toilet, along with some other things like two mirrors and some decorations here and there.

The stone walls looked dull compared to the sunlight outside, but my mother rarely let me go out there, unless it’s to look for my brother or go on errands. I don’t think she wants me to run away from our cottage, afraid of being alone. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, my dirty blonde hair flowed around my waist, and my blue eyes sparkled in the dazzling light of the morn, as did my pale skin. I sighed as I looked at my face, realizing that I was starting to get some spots on my face; it was my greatest fear to get lumpy and dirty skin, for I loved to keep it smooth and beautiful, just like a babies. The shower’s water ran hot as I turned the faucet on, and I quickly stepped in to have the hot water last as long as possible.

Soon, maybe after about thirty minutes, I stepped out. During the shower, I washed my face and scrubbed my hair with natural oils and shampoo made from lemon, basil, and grapefruit oils to take care of my oily hair, and I also used a shampoo with lavender, cedarwood, and rosemary oils to grow my hair faster. I don’t know if it works, but I don’t care.

I wrapped myself in a towel, looked in the mirror and dried my face. Once it was dry enough, I started applying my makeup: mascara to my eyelashes and winged my eyes with eyeliner. This was supposed to be a mission to find my brother, so I didn’t really need anything other than that.

I kept my towel on and went outside. It was no use to put on clothes, since when I transform into my wolf self, they all wouldn’t fit me.

As I transformed into my wolf self, I could immediately smell my brother’s scent. I ran through the thicket and followed the smell. It grew stronger and stronger, until suddenly I realized that this wasn’t the same fragrance as his, and was coming from the cliffside I usually sat at on my lonely or sad days, which made me run even faster.

I was there in no time, and once I arrived, I immediately spotted the person there. Out of instinct, I tackled them and we went rolling until I ended up on top of them, just like in a cliche romance show or something. I stared down at them, and I saw that “they” were actually a “he.” This man had black hair that went down to the middle of his neck, and he wore a purple and black kimono. Underneath it, he wore a white nagajuban to show at his collar. When I looked a little bit more, it seems he also had bandages wrapped all around his left arm. Without thinking, I ripped open the left shoulder part of the kimono, and saw more bandages.

I thought, “Just what had he gotten himself into to get this large of layers of bandages?”

Looking just a little bit closer, I also saw a huge scar on his chest which went from underneath his bandages to the middle of his stomach. Then, I stared him in the face, also noticing his eyes were a beautiful but dull purple, glazed in fear and also wonder. 

All in a sudden, I realized the position we were in, and so I scrambled to get off of him. Even though the man couldn’t see, I was really flustered. The man looked at me, confused, and I remembered that I was supposed to act like a wolf, lest my facade breaks.

I composed myself again, or at least I tried to. Right before I left, I saw him pick up a katana, which made me freeze in place. He looked back at me and realized my fear, so he stuck it into the ground to show that he wouldn’t hurt me.

Confusion was written all over my face, wondering why he didn’t strike just strike me as I had clearly attacked him. He walked over to me and I cowered in his presence; I was never much of a fighter.

The man stopped in front of me, and I looked up at him.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said.

I believed him.

He reached towards me, and pet my head. It felt comforting, though I had just met this man. I nuzzled into the soothing touch of him, until I realized what was happening. My eyes were starting to close, but they quickly opened back up, and I backed away. The man looked at me and smiled.

Fast I did run, for that smile scared me. That was the smile of a person who wasn’t afraid of anything… and that made me afraid.

I found my brother shortly after, and we went back home.

“Mother, I found Lyn,” I said, shifting back to my human form, and she nodded and walked over to him. The ring of a slap echoed across the hallway, yet brother didn’t even flinch. He was strong, but I don’t envy him. After all these times, he should know better. I bet that’s what mother’s thinking.

“Bastard child should’ve never been born, always running off, but you won’t do that, right Nyles? You’re a good child, and you would never leave me, right?”

She looked so desperate, so I put on a cheerful smile and said, “Of course not, mom!”

Mother looked at me happily, and replied with, “Good! I knew that you wouldn’t!”

I nodded, and went off to my room. After a few minutes, my door creaked open and my brother walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Why do you always come after me, even though you know I’ll just run off again,” he asked ne.

I replied with, “That I know, brother, but it’s mother who tells me to search for you and bring you back.”

Lyn’s face scrunched up in anger, and he raised his voice: “Listen, I don't care what mom says, but I’m twenty-two for fucks’ sake! She should just let me go! And you, Nyles, are seventeen, old enough to do almost whatever you want, when you want. Doesn’t it make you mad that she’s technically trapping us in here, just because of her fear of loneliness?”

I had to admit, his argument was valid, but I had a weakness to my mom. She’s been alone almost her entire life and that sort of took a toll on her, or so she told me.

My brother kept talking to me, but I was lost in my train of thoughts, then I suddenly had an idea.

“If you want to leave so badly, how about this: You sneak out and run off again, then when mom tells me to go and search for you, I will, of course, instantly track you down, but instead of bringing you back, I help you find a way to get out safe and unsuspected?”

Lyn looked at me in surprise, and I just smiled at him. His mouth twitched into a faint smile, too, but it died out just as quickly as it came.

“Alright, we’ll see if this works.”

I nodded, and after that, we continued the dat as normal. We did chores, ran errands, and stuff like that. Soon, it was time to go to bed, and I relaxed in my room, reminiscing on the day.

So much has happened: I met a strange man near the cliffside, and brother and I decided it was time for him to go, finally.

I looked in the mirror once more, and looked at my face, then took my makeup off with cleaning wipes. I threw them away and looked in the mirror once more, but I then saw somebody else in the reflection, not in my bedroom but in the window. It surprised me, so I turned around but saw nothing. Shivers went down my spine, though the window was closed and it wasn’t that cold in my room. 

For half the night, I lay awake, staring up at the ceiling until sleep finally overcame me and I passed out.

What a day...


	2. Ran in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever since I posted something. It took me a while to figure out what I would write for this chapter, but it's out now! Enjoy!

Morning came, but there was no sunshine or songbirds chirping. Instead, there was pouring rain and grey clouds swallowing up the sky into black and white shades. I woke up and got out of bed, went to the bathroom to take a shower, wash my face, put on makeup, just the usual.

 

After I did all that, it then occurred to me that it really was raining and that Lyn might’ve not gone today, since he hates the rain. Suddenly, my mom ran in and yelled the sentence she yelled everyday: “Nyles, go get Lyn! He ran out again today!”

 

It took me a moment to reply to her, but after a few seconds, I nodded and replied, “Alright, I’ll go find him.”

 

Mother smiled and pat my shoulder, then shooed me off. “Go, now.”

 

I walked out the door and transformed into my wolf form then ran off. It was going to be pretty hard to find him, since rain fogged up my vision and clouded up my nose, make my sense of smell weaken. If I didn’t know exactly where his little hideout was, I would’ve probably gotten lost in the woods.

 

After about five to ten minutes of running around, I finally got to the location. Lyn wasn’t anywhere to be found, so I called out his name.

 

“Lyn, where are you, brother?”

 

He yelled back, “Over here, underneath the big rock!”

 

I looked around and found what he was talking about, then went underneath it with him. We just sat in silence, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

 

“Do you have to go?” I asked.

 

He stroked my head and replied, “I’m sorry, Nyles, but I don’t want to be here anymore. Mother is too possessive, and I’m twenty-two years old. Brother, you’re seventeen! If it were any other parent, they’d have kicked us out by now!”

 

I slightly chuckled, and replied, “Yes, I know all that, but I don’t want mom to be alone. Dad is planning on leaving, and you are today. Nobody deserves to be alone.”

 

Lyn looked at me, then hugged me.

 

“You’re to sweet for this world, brother. Let nobody take that innocence away from you.”

 

I smiled and hugged him back.

 

“I won’t.”

 

After a few minutes, the rain stopped and the sun started blaring through the parting clouds. Lyn squinted his golden eyes, and he crawled out from under the rock. I followed behind him and stood up.

 

“Well, I guess it’s time for you to go now. Goodbye, Lyn.”

 

I turned around and was about to walk away, tears blurring my sight, until Lyn grabbed me from behind and hugged me. We stood there for a little bit until I turned around and hugged him, sobbing. He pet my head, and lifted my face up, then kissed my forehead.

 

“Be strong, my dear brother.”

 

I nodded and tightly squeezed him one more time, before he let go and transformed, then ran out of the ruins and into the wilderness.

 

I stood there and watched him run off before I turned the opposite way and started heading back. Before I got back home, I stopped at my cliffside locale, staying in wolf form just in case the man came by. Soon, it started raining again, but I just sat on the big rock that overlooked the forests like a ledge, and stared out at the greenery. It felt like so long since I came here, and it was nice, relaxing.

 

Suddenly, there were footsteps sloshing behind me. I turned around and saw the man with black hair walking towards me. He grinned and waved at me, then stopped in front of me and knelt down to my level. He pet my head and behind my ears, which made me lean into his hand, growling in pleasure. The man then started talking.

 

“I don’t think I introduced myself last time. My name is Ran, just Ran. What about you? What’s your name?”

 

We stared at each other for a little bit until I walked past him and, with my paw, drew my name into the mud. He examined it.

 

“Nyles, huh? What a graceful name.”

 

I looked up at him and a proud smile covered my face. Ran’s eyes then widened, but he smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I was hesitant at first, but gave in and walked behind him.

 

We walked for a little but until we arrived at a small cottage. I looked at him and tilted my head in curiosity, then Ran glanced at me and chuckled.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode, Nyles. Make yourself comfortable, you are the guest.”

 

He opened the door and I slowly walked inside, keeping my guard up. Ran pat my head and said: “It’s okay, I don’t plan on doing anything to you, I promise..”

 

Even though he said that, I knew to keep my guard up, especially around him.

 

“Are you hungry? I’ll get you something to eat. Stay right there.”

 

I did as asked, and laid down, waiting for the food. My stomach growled, as I didn’t have breakfast, and Ran walked in right as it did. He chuckled, and I blushed.

 

“Hungry, are you? Here, I made sure to make it just the way you like it!”

 

‘Just the way I like it?’ I thought, a little confused, and saw what he had on the plate: cooked steak. My eyes widened in horror, and my blood went ice cold. Ran looked at me, tilting his head in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong, Nyles? Isn’t this how you like it?”

 

I slowly shook my head. Wolves aren’t supposed to eat cooked meat, unless domesticated. They eat raw meat, fresh from their kill, and humans have it cooked.

 

Humans… Does he know what I am? The thought made me shudder, and I looked back up at Ran. He obviously ignored my head shake, and that’s when I knew something was really up. He noticed my staring, then smiled and nodded his head towards the plate.

 

“Go ahead, eat up. Take your time, we have all day.”

 

HIs smile seemed suspicious, so, to be safe, I sniffed the steak. It smelled fine, except there was a strange scent. The smell was faint, but it was there, and it wasn’t good. My father taught me about all of the dangerous herbs and pills, just in case anyone had tried to drug me, and this steak was laced in several of them.

 

From what I could tell, there was Bosentan, which caused things like nausea, stomach pain, chest pain, fainting and anemia. There were some other ones, but I didn’t care. All I care about is the Bosentan.

 

Ran was still smiling, and I slowly backed away from him and the steak, then burst out of the house and ran as fast as I could. Sprinting past the trees, my feet led me to where they wanted to go, and they wanted to go back to the ruins where Lyn left. The rain was still coming down, harder than before, but it helped to cover up the tears running down my face, getting caught in my fur. I transformed into my human form, and started sobbing uncontrollably. It felt pathetic to cry when nothing bad had really happened yet.

I stayed there for a little bit, sitting out in the cold, pounding storm, and listened to the lightning crack. There was no crying from me anymore, only the sky cried thunder and teardrops. After about an hour passed, I finally stood up, and sighed. I practiced smiling in a reflective puddle, to make sure it looked genuine, and transformed then went home.

Once I arrived, I opened the door, and heard mom’s bounding footsteps echoing across the corridor. She slid across the tile and continued towards me.

 

“Where is he?!” she shrieked. I flinched and swallowed the lump in my throat.

 

“I did all I could to find him, but…”

 

“But he ran off. That dumbass child, he’s going to get himself killed out there!” The thought of Lyn dying had me shaking.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, mom. He’s tough, you know.” I said, producing a shaky smile. Mom sighed, and shook her head.

 

“I suppose you’re right. Anyways, you should head to bed, Nyles. Your teacher is coming tomorrow to check on you! Try not to leave a bad impression, okay?”

 

Speaking of which, my mom has a HUGE crush on my teacher, even though he’s about half her age. Mom’s about 37, and my teacher is around my age, 18 years old, and way smarter than I could ever be. His name’s Ian, and he’s a sweet guy! Anyways, mom’s right, I should probably be heading to bed. When I was walking to my bedroom though, I swear I felt someone staring needles into my back, but whatever, I’m tired and don’t care anymore.

 

Once I arrived at my bedroom, I removed my makeup, and didn’t even bother washing my face, brushing my teeth or stuff like that, so I just flopped down on my bed and fell into a deep slumber...

 


End file.
